User blog:Vincent Ly/ViacomCBS Heroines
Paramount Pictures Cartoons Charlotte A. Cavatica.jpeg|Charlotte A. Cavatica (Charlotte's Web) Princess Glory.jpeg|Princess Glory (Gulliver's Travels (1939)) Fern Arable.jpeg|Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web animated duology) Juliet (G&J 2018).png|Juliet (Gnomeo & Juliet) Joy, Aranea, and Nellie.gif|Joy, Aranea, and Nellie (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) Live Action Ilsa Faust-0.jpeg|Ilsa Faust (Mission: Impossible movie series) Rose DeWitt Bukater.jpeg|Rose DeWitt Bukater (Titanic 1997 movie) Shelley Duvall as Olive Oyl.jpeg|Olive Oyl (Popeye: The Movie) Sandy-grease-2.jpeg|Sandy Olsson (Grease) Rotf-mikaela-film-1.jpeg|Mikaela Banes (Transformers Cinematic Universe) Tessa-Yeager-tf4.jpeg|Tessa Yeager (Transformers Cinematic Universe) Viviane Wembley-tf5.jpeg|Viviane Wembly (Transformers Cinematic Universe) Charlie Watson.jpeg|Charlie Watson (Transformers Cinematic Universe) Rachel-nichols-scarlett2-gijoe-the-movie.jpeg|Scarlett (G.I. Joe movie series) Motoko Kusanagi in GITS 2017.png|Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell 2017 movie) Silk Spectre (2009 movie).jpeg|Silk Spectre (Watchmen 2009 movie) Tg-sarahconnor-poster.jpeg|Sarah Connor (Terminator: Genisys) Nickelodeon Cartoons Sandy 2018.png|Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob Squarepants) Wanda (The Fairly OddParents).jpeg|Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) Helga G. Pataki (movie render).png|Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold) Oblina (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters).gif|Oblina (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) Treeflower.jpeg|Treeflower (The Angry Beavers) Cindy Vortex 02.png|Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron franchise) Lil DeVille.png|Lil DeVille (Rugrats) Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) Susie Carmichael.png|Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) Kimi Watanabe-Finster.jpeg|Kimi Watanabe-Finster (Rugrats) Patti Mayonnasise.gif|Patti Mayonnasise (Nickelodeon's Doug) Elizabeth Eliza Thornberry.jpeg|Eliza Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) Bessie Higgenbottom.png|Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) Tootie Stockart.png|Tootie Stockart (The Fairly OddParents) Penny Sanchez.png|Penny Sanchez (ChalkZone) Gaz-foot.jpeg|Gaz Membrane (Invader Zim) GingerFoutley.jpeg|Ginger Foutley (As Told By Ginger) ReggieRocket.gif|Reggie Rocket (Rocket Power) Jenny Wakeman.png|Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Sam Manson.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Frida Suárez.jpeg|Frida Saurez (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Avatar = Katara 001.png|Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Toph Beifong1.png|Toph Beifong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Korrarender.png|Korra (The Legend of Korra) The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon.png|Lori Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Leni Nickelodeon.png|Leni Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Luna Nickelodeon.png|Luna Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Luan Nickelodeon.png|Luan Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon.png|Lynn Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Lucy Nickelodeon.png|Lucy Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Lana Nickelodeon.png|Lana Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Lola Nickelodeon.png|Lola Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Lisa Nickelodeon.png|Lisa Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Lily Nickelodeon.png|Lily Loud (The Loud House) Tuesday X.gif|Tuesday X (The X's) Agent Xero (The Modifyers).png|Agent Xero (The Modifyers) Lacey Shadows (The Modifyers).png|Lacey Shadows (The Modifyers) Kitty Katswell.png|Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) SpongeBob SquarePants Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) Rhonda W. Lloyd.png|Rhonda Wellington Lloyd (Hey Arnold!) Libby Old S1.png|Libby Folfax (Jimmy Neutron franchise) Danny-phantom-jazz-character-main-550x510.png|Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) Chloe carmichael Profile.png|Chloe Carmichael (The Fairly OddParents) Ronnie Anne Santiago.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) June Baily.png|June Baily (Wonder Park) Flora Tak.jpeg|Flora (Tak and the Power of Juju series) Jeera.jpeg|Jeera (Tak and the Power of Juju (TV series)) XJ-Sisters-ReadyForAction.png|XJ-Sisters (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Render- Dani Phantom.png|Dani Phantom (Danny Phantom) Vega mlaatr.png|Vega (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Live Action Ellen Pete & Pete.jpeg|Ellen (The Adventures of Pete & Pete) Michelle Trachtenberg: Harriet M. Welsch.jpeg|Harriet M. Welsch (Harriet the Spy (1996 movie)) The Amanda Show - Amanda Bynes.jpeg|Amanda Bynes (The Amanda Show) Megan Parker.jpeg|Megan Parker (Drake & Josh) Nick Jr. Blue (Blue's Clue).png|Blue (Blue's Clue) Dora Marquez.jpeg|Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer) Paws, Inc. Arlene bd.jpeg|Arlene (Garfield franchise) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (franchise) Cartoons and Comics Mirage (era) TMNT April Mirage.jpeg|April O'Neil (Mirage series) 1987 1987 April O'Neil.png|April O'Neil (TMNT 1987) Irma (TMNT 1987).jpeg|Irma (TMNT 1987) Aska TMNTtourneyfight.jpeg|Aska (TMNT Tournament Fighter) KrisMu.jpeg|Kris Mu (TMNT Legend of the Supermutant) 2003 2003 April O'Neil in S1-4.png|April O'Neil (TMNT 2003) Karai (TMNT 2003).png|Karai (TMNT 2003) Starlee Hambrath.jpeg|Starlee Hambrath (TMNT: Fast Forward) BTTS Renet.jpeg|Renet Tilley (TMNT: Back to the Sewer) 2007 April O'Neil in TMNT 2007.jpeg|April O'Neil (TMNT 2007) Karai (TMNT 2007).png|Karai (TMNT 2007) IDW April O'Neil (IDW).jpeg|April O'Neil (TMNT IDW series) 2012 2012 April O'Neil.png|April O'Neil (TMNT 2012) Karai (TMNT 2012).png|Karai (TMNT 2012) Rise of the TMNT April O'Neil (Rise of the TMNT).png|April O'Neil (Rise of the TMNT) Live Action 1990 April O'Neil in TMNT 1990.jpeg|April O'Neil (TMNT 1990 trilogy) The Next Mutation Venus next mutation.jpeg|Venus de Milo (Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation) 2014 Megan Fox as April O'Neil.jpeg|April O'Neil (TMNT 2014 duology) Rainbow S.r.l. Bloom (Winx Club S1-3).png|Bloom (Winx Club) Stella (Winx Club S1-3).png|Stella (Winx Club) MTV Daria Morgendorffer.png|Daria Morgendorffer (Beavis and Butt-head) Assistir-Æon Flux-todos os episodios online.jpeg|Æon Flux (character) Joan of Arc from Clone High.jpeg|Joan of Arc (Clone High) Jane Lane (Daria).png|Jane Lane (MTV's Daria) Quinn Morgendorffer.gif|Quinn Morgendorffer (MTV's Daria) Comedy Central Wendy Testaburger.png|Wendy Testaburger (South Park) CBS Terrytoons Pearl Pureheart.jpeg|Pearl Pureheart Star Trek (franchise) The Original Series UhuraTOS.jpeg|Nyota Uhura (TOS) Christine Chapel Promotional Image.jpeg|Christine Chapel The Next Generation Deep Space Nine Voyager Enterprise Discovery Category:Blog posts